


get down, get ready (scream and shout)

by Jenfly



Series: let me hear the words of love [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Smut, or basically - i got wild with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”You can only come when I say so.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: let me hear the words of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542412
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Breaky Week





	get down, get ready (scream and shout)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Gifts
> 
> My second contribution for the Breaky week! Well, this was supposed to be all fluff at first but then my brain decided that I should go wild so I ended up writing this... filth instead. 😳 I've never written anything like this before so I'm quite nervous... Hope you like this!

The black box was lying on his and John’s bed as Brian walked into their bedroom and there was no sight of John. He had probably left while Brian had been in the shower. Brian walked over to the bed wearing only a towel around his waist and sat down on the bed, curiously eyeing the box. Then he reached out to take it into his lap and lift up the lid, revealing a piece of paper, a collar with a leash and a piece of clothing. Brian picked up the note, reading it though and something warm started to bubble deep within him.

_Bought you a little gift, love. Make sure you’re ready by the time I come home. –John_

Brian set the note aside, smile on his lips and took the collar out of the box. It was purple and sparkly, reminding Brian a bit of the starry sky. Then his attention was caught by the piece of clothing, which also was purple. Hesitantly he took the clothing in his hand and his eyes widened as he realized they were panties made of lace. They seemed so small, there barely was even fabric and Brian knew it wouldn’t really hide anything. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he knew that was exactly the reason why John had chosen them.

The thought of wearing only them and the collar made Brian feel hot, the heat slowly pooling to his lower body and Brian had to bite his lower lip to keep his thoughts at bay. It would take hours before John would come home and if Brian would do something while he was away, John would know about it and punish him. But as he was a good sub and wanted to please John, he would wait.

*

John found Brian in their bedroom, lying on his stomach, fiddling with the leash of the collar. He closed the door and approached Brian, pleased to see the curly haired man didn’t look up at him. A tiny smirk made its way to his lips as he saw the purple fabric hugging Brian’s ass, the familiar heat already bubbling inside him.

”Look at me,” he said, voice low, stopping a few steps away from the bed. Brian did as was told, tilting his head up, eyes meeting John’s. John offered him a smile, reaching out his hand.

”Stand up and give me the collar.”

Brian didn’t stall, standing right up and settling the collar on John’s waiting hand. John squeezed his fingers around it, eyes scanning over his sub hungrily. The purple lace panties really did left nothing to the imagination, Brian’s half hard cock already stretching the tiny sliver of fabric and John licked his lips as his cock twitched in his jeans. When his eyes went back to Brian’s face, there was a nice flush adorning the sub’s cheeks and he hummed pleased.

”Kneel,” he told, watching as Brian obediently sunk down to his knees, never breaking their eye-contact. He took a step closer to his sub, his free hand settling under his jaw. 

”Gorgeous,” he mumbled, stroking his thumb over Brian’s lower lip. Then he slid his hand to brush away the curly hair, baring more of Brian’s neck and slipped the collar around it, carefully clasping it. He tested it by pulling the leash and Brian gasped lightly.

”Good boy,” John praised, running his fingers along the side of Brian’s face, the look in sub’s eyes darkening. His fingers wandered to Brian’s parted lips, tracing the lines of them slowly, a ghost of hot breaths tingling his skin. His jeans felt so tight already, the sight of Brian in all his sub glory being so arousing.

”Hmm, you wanna put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?” he asked and Brian nodded, something lighting up in eyes. Smirking, John opened the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down and shoving both his briefs and jeans down to his ankles, then kicking them aside. His eyes were locked on Brian’s when he positioned himself closer to him, his almost fully hard cock now nearly touching Brian’s mouth.

He gave Brian a nod and the sub parted his lips more, taking the head of John’s cock into his mouth. A low sigh escaped from John’s lips as the heat surrounded him. He buried his hand into Brian’s curls, fingers grabbing the dark locks gently. Brian’s wet tongue played with the head and John’s eyes fluttered at the sensation. When Brian hollowed his cheeks, adding some suction, John let out moan, tightening his hold in Brian’s hair.

Brian swallowed more of him, his cheeks gaining more flush and John’s eyes followed how those sinful lips stretched around his cock, breaths of pleasure falling from his mouth as Brian finally set up a good rhythm, clearly eager to please him. 

”Look at you, taking my cock so well,” John cooed heavily and could see Brian shiver at his praising, the look in the sub’s eyes turning to hazier. He hummed around John’s cock, the vibrations coursing through John’s body and John growled, thrusting into Brian’s mouth while pulling at his hair.

”You’re so good, so beautiful,” he breathed out, voice rough and Brian’s eyes fluttered closed as he whimpered, the sound muffled by John’s cock. John could feel the pleasant burn of arousal getting higher as Brian pulled slightly back, swirling his tongue skillfully around the head and sucking it before taking him fully back into his mouth.

John knew he was getting closer to his climax and he had to push Brian away from his cock as he had other things he wanted to do before either of them could come. He smiled at Brian who was blinking up at him, lips swollen and shiny of saliva and John’s pre-cum. 

”On the bed, on your hands and knees,” John commanded and Brian turned to crawl up on the bed while John followed after him. Brian settled on all fours, lace panties covered ass now on full display for John and John’s mouth was watering at the sight. He positioned himself behind Brian, other hand coming to trace a path along his spine while he pulled the leash. Brian’s moan rang in the air as he threw his head back and his back arched beautifully.

John hummed pleased, leaning over to press kisses on to Brian’s shoulder blades. The sub’s skin was oozing heat, the scent of him making John dizzy of lust. He moved his hand to pull back a mop of curls, nuzzling the side of sub’s face before stopping to whisper into his ear.

”You can only come when I say so.”

A strangled noise left from Brian’s mouth and he nodded. John wasn’t settling for that, pulling the leash a bit harsher this time and making Brian whimper.

”Use words.”

”Yes, sir,” the sub breathed out shakily and John rewarded him with a trail of kisses along his back, starting from his shoulders and going until reaching the narrow waistband of the panties. Then he slipped his forefinger under the waistband and pulled the panties down with one swift movement, earning a quiet moan from Brian.

John placed kisses on both of his buttocks, then using a bit of his teeth to nibble the right one and Brian shuddered under him. He loosened the leash a bit so he could slid his hands down to sub’s thighs, slowly stroking the inner sides before patting them gently. Brian immediately spread his legs and John’s hands grabbed his cheeks, spreading them open and revealing the sub’s hole. He inched closer to it, blowing air right to it and chuckled as it fluttered while Brian drew in a sharp breath.

John couldn’t wait to get a taste of his sub and leaned closer, darting his tongue out and licking over the hole, keeping the pressure light. Brian cursed with a breathy voice, the sound of it going straight to John’s cock, his groan rumbling deep in his throat. He set his tongue flat against the puckered flesh and gave it a few fast licks, making Brian gasp for air and push back against his face to get more friction. John wasn’t having it, moving slightly back and pulling the leash. Brian cried out and hung his head down as John again loosened the leash. 

”I want words.”

”Sorry, sir,” Brian panted and John smiled even though the sub couldn’t see it.

”That’s a good boy,” John said before setting his mouth back on the sub’s hole. He kissed it, feeling it fluttering against his lips before starting to tease it with his tongue. First he gave only light licks and swirls of tongue, adding then pressure a little by little, and Brian’s moans and curses turned into incoherent, strangled noises as John started to suck the hole. 

”Mmhhh, you love this, don’t you?” he mumbled between the sucking and Brian mewled, whispering ’yes’ over and over again. 

John kept up his pace, working up Brian’s hole the way that would drive Brian fast close to the edge. His own cock was throbbing between his legs, leaking pre-cum and by the time Brian was writhing and squirming along his mouth’s movements, John was sure he wouldn’t last long. He pulled away from Brian, hearing his cry for the loss of contact while moving to grab the tiny bottle of lube from the nightstand.

When John settled back behind Brian, he took a moment to take in the state he was in. The sub was panting hard, head still hanging low, skin flushed and glowing with sweat, his balls heavy between his legs and cock weeping for attention. It was such a gorgeous sight, seeing his sub in such a messy state but still keeping his cool and patiently waiting for John to make his next move.

John took the leash to his other hand and opened the lube, coating a few of his fingers with it before tossing the bottle aside. He inserted one finger on Brian’s opening, circling it and smearing the lube on it and Brian shuddered, releasing a sound, a mix of between gasp and whimper. 

”You want my fingers?” John asked, teasing the sub’s fluttering hole.

”Yes, sir.” Brian’s answer came out desperate. _”Please.”_

Carefully John started to push one finger past the tight ring of muscles, feeling Brian relaxing around him and accepting the intrusion. As soon as he had gotten his finger inside he started a slow and steady rhythm, pumping his finger in and out while Brian’s heavy moans rang in the air. John was soon able to add another finger and Brian back arched slightly as he cried out when John hit his prostate.

”You look so beautiful like this, all spread out for me and taking my fingers so eagerly,” John spoke quietly, leaning over to press kisses to Brian’s lower back while speeding up the rhythm of his fingers. He tightened the leash, giving a a few fast pulls while crooking his fingers inside Brian. Brian mewled, clenching around his finger, his legs trembling and John knew he was aching for release. 

He fastened his pace again, a pleased smirk playing on his lips as he watched Brian grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, head tilted back and gasping for air, messy curls sticking to the sweaty skin on his back. He was so close and John hadn’t even touched his cock. 

”You want to come?”

”God yes.” It was barely a whisper but John heard it well enough. ”Please, sir.”

John hummed quietly, eyes scanning over the mess his sub was. He kept his fast pace, tightening the leash a bit and when he knew he had driven Brian just on the edge, he pulled the leash harsh, telling Brian to come with a rough voice. It was all the sub needed, his back arching, his whole body trembling and hole clenching rhythmically around John’s fingers as he hit his climax with a low wail.

John worked him through his orgasm, his own cock so hard it almost hurt and he was sure that if he touched himself now, he would come straight away. He pulled his fingers out of Brian who was still shaking from the force of his orgasm and hopped off the bed, positioning himself to stand beside it.

Brian seemed about to collapse but this moment wasn’t over yet and John pulled the leash, earning a weak whine from the sub.

”Come here,” John said and Brian crawled close to him, head hanging low. ”Eyes up.”

Brian’s hazy eyes met John’s, his flushed cheeks were adorned by the tear stains, lips glowing raw red, sweat glistening on his forehead and the sight was almost too much to handle. John threaded his fingers into Brian’s hair, guiding him to his cock and the sub opened his mouth. John’s eyes fluttered closed as the wet heat of his sub’s mouth engulfed him, a low grunt rumbling from his throat.

Brian’s eyes never left John’s as he started to work on the dom’s cock, every suck and move of his tongue aiming for to bring John over the edge.

”Ahhh, you’re such a good sub.” John’s voice was raspy and cracking a bit due to the closing orgasm. Brian hummed, eyes drooping slightly as pulled back and hollowed his cheeks to suck the head. It took only a few twirls of tongue and John hips jerked as he came straight down to Brian’s throat with a long moan. Brian swallowed every drop of come he had to give, licking the shaft clean and when he finally pulled away, he looked so spend, his body ready to give out to the blissful exhaustion.

John caught his breath, eventually releasing Brian’s hair, and slid his hand down to gently stroke his cheeks, smiling satisfied.

”You okay?” he asked softly and Brian gave him a little nod, leaning into the touch. Then he moved both of his hands to the collar and unfastened it, dropping it then to the floor. He knelt down to check if it had left marks around Brian’s neck and it had but only a faint ones. He brushed his fingers over one of the reddish line and Brian shivered.

”Does it hurt?”

”Not really, just a bit sore.”

John sighed, leaning to kiss Brian’s jaw before he stood up.

”Gonna be back in a minute,” he said and turned to head to the bathroom. When returned to the bedroom with a cloth and a bottle of lotion, he saw Brian lying on his side, eyes closed. John sat down on the bed, close to his sub and started to clean him up. Brian let out a long sigh and John smiled at him fondly while making sure he was cleaned up properly. 

He discarded the cloth to the floor before opening the bottle of lotion and squeezing it onto his fingers, then rubbing it over the reddish marks around Brian’s neck. The expression on Brian’s face was completely relaxed and John was sure he would fall asleep soon.

”Hey, you need to move bit so I can take these dirty sheets away,” John spoke softly, giving Brian a slight nudge to the side as he himself stood up. Brian groaned, shifting so that John could pull away the sheets and throw them to the floor. He didn’t bother to go get new ones so he just crawled back on the bed, lying down to spoon Brian. He placed soft kisses on to his shoulder and Brian purred of contentment.

John hummed quietly, bathing in the warmth of his sub and breathing in his uniquely intoxicating scent.

”I love you,” he murmured against Brian’s shoulder, kissing the spot right after.

”Mmhhh, love you, too,” Brian whispered sleepily and John’s heart fluttered in his chest. He buried his face in the mass of Brian’s curls, closing his eyes with a sigh and let the soft sound of his sub breathing to lull him to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. 💗


End file.
